Pokemon: Shadows of Legends
by DaRkTeMpUr
Summary: This is my first pokemon story. Ash is abducted by a mysterious hybrid pokemon. You have to read it to understand it! Warning: Not like the show!


Pokemon: Shadows of Legends  
  
By DaRkTeMpUr  
  
Ash was stuffing his face full of Brocks food. Pikachu was nibbling away at its food as well as the other pokemon. Brock was sitting their brushing his newly evolved ninetales. Misty was just sitting there looking at Ash stuffing his face completely disgusted.   
  
*Misty*  
  
I looked at Ash and gave him an odd look he must've caught. Ash glanced up at me, "Is something wrong Misty?" I crossed my arms, "Do you have to eat like that? You're going to make me vomit!" Brock suddenly had his head jerk and look at me, "If you're going to throw up go do it in the woods!" "Very funny." I sighed. Pikachu and Ash were looking at me as if knowing that was not what was bothering me. God must've saved me at that moment because I began to feel rain drops. "Uh oh." said Brock withdrawing nine tails into his poke ball, "I think we'd better find shelter!" Ash, Brock, and I were only about 5 minutes later running through a downpour. We ran and came to a small log house and frantically knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door. "Oh my! What are you 3 doing in this dreadful weather? Please come inside!" We hurried in. An old man was also there sitting by a fire. An old arcanine was sitting next to the man on the floor. The old woman sat us down offering us some blankets and hot chocolate. "You all are pokemon trainers I suppose?" Everyone but Brock nodded, "Actually," Brock said, "I'm a pokemon breeder but I used to run the Pewter Gym." The old woman smiled, "I'm Sena. My husband is Nolan and our arcanines name is Zeke." Zeke's head lifted at the sound of his name, he walked over to Sena and then next to me. I began to pet Zeke."  
  
*Brock*  
  
I let out my ninetales to meet Zeke. They seemed to actually get along quite well. We were having fun sitting in a cabin with food and warmth, waiting out the storm. I was wondering why pikachu hadn't said a word er…..pika or chu I mean. I looked at pikachu and saw it ears flat staring out the window, little bolts of electricity shooting from its cheeks. Suddenly I heard growling. Zeke and ninetales were looking out the window in the same direction growling at something. "Do you think they might sense Team Rocket?" I said rather curious. Ash shook his head, "No, normally pikachu's the only one who can sense them and even so not that far away." At this point the rain had just stopped and the gray clouds were the only thing left that showed signs of a storm. Misty cringed, "Maybe we should leave." Both I and Ash agreed and we said our goodbyes and left unfortunately towards the area pikachu was looking. What ever it was I could tell it wasn't going to be good.   
  
*Ash*  
  
I looked at the clouds. The sun was shining through holes in the clouds. We came to a forest which, on either side was a cliff. Misty huddled behind Brock, "Why are we going this way? Pikachu was showing it was bad!" "It's the only way to get where we want to go. We can't just go back." I said. We walked through the deserted cliffs. Suddenly I heard a voice, "Come with me." The voice was strange as it echoed. I turned to Brock and Misty who seemed completely unaware of anything. "Did you guys hear that?" Brock and Misty looked at me confused, "Hear what Ash?" asked Misty. I sighed, "Nothing." Something was telling me to go to a certain point in the canyon. I didn't know what though. Suddenly Brock and Misty broke off into separate directions into different parts of the canyon. "Where the hell are you guys going?" Misty and Brock replied with the same response, "I think we should go this way." I looked at them funny, they were going in different directions? This was weird but then I thought it might be a good way to get Misty off my back for a while. "Why don't you guys go your way and I go mine? It probably leads out into the same place anyway and if it doesn't we'll go back looking for each other right?" Brock and Misty nodded and walked in different directions. I began my path.  
  
*Misty*  
  
I didn't know why I was going this way but something was telling me to. I thought of how strange the pokemon had acted earlier. What was here? It seemed safe so far. After a while I came to a small little pond with a rock next to it. I sat on the rock for some rest. I also let all my pokemon out since they deserved fresh air.  
  
*Ash*  
  
I stood still in a trance of fear and amazement. A strange pokemon had just jumped in front of me. It was dark purple with black tiger stripes. The body of Raikou, but the chest of Entei as well as the black cuffs around its legs. It had the mouth of Entei, but the teeth and head of Raikou. The white things on the side of Raikou's face weren't there though, instead there was nothing. On its back was a gray version of the flowing purple thing on Suicune's back. It's eyes were a hostile gold. It had the spikes on Entei's back except dark blue. I slowly pulled out my pokedex. "Pokemon does not exist." it said. I put away my pokedex realizing I had never dealt with a pokemon like this. The creatures eyes narrowed and gazed into mine. "I am Ensuikou. Do not try and capture me I am too powerful. You must come with me now." I had to obey. I walked closer and closer to Ensuikou. Pikachu began tugging at my pant leg trying to get me to stop. Pikachu got frustrated and jumped to attack Ensuikou. Pikachu was deflected by an invisible barrier surrounding it. Ensuikou turned sideways. "Ash, get on my back and come with me." I continued to obey and was getting on when suddenly out of the sky I heard a roar. Something black darted out of the sky and knocked over Ensuikou. I didn't even need my pokedex. It was a black Rayquaza with its markings being gold instead of red. It had a row of claw-like spikes going down its back. "Don't listen to him Ash! I am Rayzenith. Run Ash!" I suddenly snapped and began to run the other way.  
  
*Brock*   
  
I wasn't sure what was happening but I watched something shoot out of the sky. I heard the same roar again. Then I remembered. That was the way Ash went! I ran back to find a way to his part. Suddenly I ran into something, it was Misty. "Brock! What's happening?!" I responded, "I'd tell you if I knew!" Suddenly the other creatures roar was heard this time you could tell it was in pain. Then was a human scream that echoed as a result of the canyon walls, "ASH!!!" Misty and I screamed in unison. We both began to run towards the entrance in which he went. Suddenly, an umbreon, dark tyranitar, Golem, and a dark zangoose appeared. They were preventing us from going past! Misty and I sent out our pokemon. I sent out Onix and Ninetales while Misty sent out staryu and togetic.   
  
*Ash*  
  
I felt a sharp claw dig into my back and then a big electric shock. I couldn't get up with Ensuikou standing on me. Suddenly all my pokemon shot out of their poke balls. Venusaur, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligator, and Muk (dunno why I had him with me). Pikachu joined them. They all began to try and help me. Venusaur using vine whip along with Meganium. Typhlosion and Feraligator were using their physical attacks to get Ensuikou off. Muk tried to engulf Ensuikou. All these attacks were deflected with a invisible shield surrounding Ensuikou. Pikachu started an electric attack and then realizing he'd hurt me stopped. Rayzenith got up and slammed Ensuikou against a wall and picked me up on his back. Ensuikou began to charge but my pokemon attacked. Ensuikou suddenly had a dark orb form around him and then extend out and flash. In seconds he had completely fainted my pokemon. Rayzenith turned and charged up energy in its mouth and shot a hyper beam at Ensuikou. Ensuikou easily dodged it and shot a weird element mixed attack at Rayzenith and I. I suddenly felt unbearable pain shoot through my body. Rayzenith fell to the ground. I had fallen off when he landed, scraping my right side against the rocky ground. Rayzenith again attempted to protect me but was knocked against the cliff from the impact of the second blow. "Rayzenith!" I screamed. I began to run toward him. Suddenly a wall of sand blew up and then fire blew on it and it turned to glass. Ensuikou came up to me. He stared into my eyes and I saw Misty and Brock being hit by some pokemon. I had a shivering feeling come over me. "Come with me now Ash. Or they die." I fell to my knees signaling I had given up. The pain in my right arm was aching. I held my right arm. "Ash, look at me." I did as he commanded not wanting anything to happen to Misty and Brock. Ensuikou's eyes gazed into mine and suddenly my world went black.  
  
*Misty*  
  
Our pokemon were not winning the battle. I had already called in staryu and sent out dugong. Brock's pokemon were doing their best to keep fighting. Togetic was on its last leg. Suddenly all of the opposing pokemon stopped. We heard a strange growl/roar/howl. Suddenly a strange Entei, Suicune, and Raikou mix blasted through the barrier separating us from Ash. All the pokemon began to leave except the mix one. It had something on its back. I took a harder glance. It was……"ASH!!!" Brock and I screamed in unison. Ash was slumped over the creatures back. Ash was covered in his own blood. You could see his arm had been hurt and you could see some serious electrical burns. Suddenly four vines came from the broken barrier. They were going towards Ash. The creature shot a fire blast at the vines making a Venusaur and Meganium cry out in pain. All of Ash's pokemon came out battle scarred. Pikachu was panting and attempted a thunder attack. Onix quickly absorbed the attack reminding pikachu that Ash was on that pokemon. The creature suddenly disappeared in dark mist. 


End file.
